My Sorting
by AlexLovesHufflepuff
Summary: Lily's first train ride on the Hogwarts Express and her Sorting.


**I'm just writing this little one-shot because I suddenly have this new obsession with Lily Luna being in a different house than Gryffindor... I know what you're probably thinking. BTW, I only used 'these' as talking marks because that's what JKR uses in the books. I DO usually use "these".**

I stood nervously on the platform as my brother Albus and Mum ran through the barrier to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. My other brother, James Sirius Potter followed after them. I looked up at my father.

He smiled down at me. 'You'll be fine, Lily-Pad.'

I turned back to the wall with my trolley and started running towards it, my father at my side. We soon emerged on the platform, and through the light steam I saw Mum talking to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.

'Aunt Mione! Uncle Ron!' I exclaimed.

'Hello Lily,' Aunt Mione said, beaming at me, the same time as Uncle Ron said, 'Hey, Lils!' while grinning at me.

'Lily!' I heard the cry of Hugo Weasley and turned to see him barrelling towards, stopping just in time.

'Are you nervous? You better be! 'Cause I'm _really _nervous,' said Hugo quickly.

'I know Hugh, I'm nervous too,' I assured him. 'It's okay to be nervous. Everybody is nervous on their first day, remember Albus?' Though now my stomach was feeling a bit sick...

Soon it was time for the train to leave, and then soon after that we were on the train trying to find a compartment. We hadn't even found one when James left with his fourth year friends. Al and Rose Weasley, my other cousin (and Ravenclaw along with Al) ,stuck with me and Hugo though, when at last we found a compartment to sit in.

'There's one!' Al said. 'Quickly, let's go get it!' He hurried off, Rose and Hugh on his heels. I was about to follow but stumbled over someone. A pair of hands caught me before I could fall. I whipped around, and saw a boy who looked about Al's age, thirteen. He had pale blond hair and grey eyes, almost blue.

'I'm sorry,' he said quietly.

'Oh...yeah, me too,' I mumbled blushing, my cheeks turning red. I quickly turned around and hurried over to where Rose and Albus now sat.

'Who was that boy?' I asked, as soon I had shut the door.

'That was Scorpius Malfoy,' Rose told me. 'What did he say to you?'

'Oh nothing really, he just caught me before I fell down,' I said shrugging.

'What do you think of him, Al?' Hugo asked.

'He's alright,' Albus said absentmindedly. 'Really nice actually, compared to the other Slytherins.'

I didn't say anything more. I just turned to look out the window at the countryside already rushing past.

xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx

I felt extremely sick now as we lined up to be Sorted. Really sick. I barely heard as 'Abercrombie, Lisa' was called up to be Sorted.

I sudden looked up. We were on the 'N's' already. So close to 'P'...

'Neilson, Brady!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Nellers, Abigail!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Potter, Lily!'

_Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin help me! _I thought these thoughts desperately as I walked up to the stool sat on it, and Nev- Professor Longbottom placed the hat on my head.

_Ah, _said a quiet voice in my ear. _Like your brother and cousin, you are very intelligent, aren't you?_

_You are also very loyal to your family and friends and would do anything for. You are quite brave as well...But you're intelligence, I cannot seem to ignore. Hmm, I cannot decide...Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? _**(A/N: Haha, it rhymes!) **_Where would you like?_

'Well,' I thought. 'I don't really care. Either really. I have siblings in both.'

_True, true. I think...Yes, I think I might put you in-_

'RAVENCLAW!'

The Ravenclaw table exploded in to cheers. I passed the Sorting Hat back to Professor Longbottom and hopped down from the school, beaming. I hurried to the Ravenclaw table and sat between Rose and Albus, watching the other first years being Sorted into houses, including Hugo into Gryffindor. I spent the rest of the feast and the night talking to Albus and Rose, and becoming friends with Abigail (who made me promise to call her Abby, and who I shared a dormitory with in the beautiful Ravenclaw common room).

I went to sleep with a smile on my face that night.

Yep, Ravenclaw was fine with me.


End file.
